More Highschool Drama
by Danii and Riku
Summary: RxS YAOI Riku and Sora have gone to the same school, been in the same class since kindergarten, yet have never talked. Things MAY change...
1. Chapter 1

Today would be like any other morning. He'd wake up, after throwing his alarm clock out into the hallway and bitching about hating mornings. Afterwards, he'd lazily drag himself to the bathroom for a shower. 20 minutes later he'd then find himself trying to find something suitable to wear. Preferably something tight, black, leather, and with allot of chains. After finding his outfit for the day, he would then stare at himself in the mirror and smirk at how sexy he was.

Oh yes, today would be like any. Other. Morning...

_**-X-X-X-**_

Today would be like any other morning. He'd wake up half an hour before his alarm clock went off, a wide smile set upon his face. Afterwards, he'd bound down the hallway to the bathroom for a shower. 10 minutes later he would find himself trying to find something suitable to wear. Preferably something red or blue and clean. After finding his outfit for the day, he would then go back to the washroom to brush his teeth and hair.

Oh yes, today would be like any. Other. Morning...

_**-X-X-X-**_

Oh yes. He was sexy and he knew it. Every time he walked into school, all the girls, and some of the boys, would stop and stare. He was at the top of their lists. He loved watching them nearly pass out when he flashed them his trademark smirk. Was he conceited? Hell yes, and he knew so. He had what they wanted and he flaunted it.

He spotted his friends and gave them a mischievous grin. They smirked at him and shook their heads.

"Get your pretty boy ass over here Riku." Leon called.

Riku shook his head. "What's with the sudden fascination with my ass, Leon?" He called back, smirking. He heard the chuckles coming from his friends. Leon smacked him upside the head. "Smartass." Riku smirked. "Again with my ass. Leon, buddy, my _friend_, you need help." Leon scoffed and went to smack him again, this time only to be dodged.

"I got it and you know you want it!" Riku teased, swinging his hips in a provocative manner. Leon put his hand to his face and shook his head again. "What ever _will_ we do with you Riku?" Riku smirked.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUU!"

Riku's eyes widened. It couldn't... It wasn't... Anyone but _her_... Why did god hate him soo mu-

"Heya Riku!"

Riku groaned. "Hey Rikku." Rikku giggled. "Miss me much?" Leon chuckled and Riku glared at him. "Rikku, I saw you yesterday..." Rikku grinned. "I know. But you _must_ have missed me_. I_ missed _you._"

Riku groaned. He would _never_ understand her. Cousins, you just couldn't deal with them...

"Anyway, that's not why I came over. Mom wanted me to remind you to-"

"Pick up Yuna after school. I know."

Rikku giggled and ruffled Riku's hair. "Good boy!" With that she bounded away towards her group of friends.

Someone put their hand on Riku's shoulder and started laughing. "Shut your face Seifer." Riku gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You know, that's physically impossible. How can one shut his face? I just don't think-"

"That's the problem, jackass. You don't think." Riku turned around, ready to punch his friend. "Woa. Hold it. I was just playin' with ya man." Seifer said, backing away with his hands in the air, surrendering. Riku scoffed. "Whatever."

"Don't you boys ever do anything other than fight?" Someone Said from behind Riku.

"About time you got here, Tifa. God, what the hell took so damn long?" Riku teased, walking towards her. Tifa glared and kicked him. "OW! The hell?" Riku complained, rubbing his leg where he was kicked. Tifa smirked and walked over to Seifer and Leon.

Riku growled. "Aww. Did that hurt? Suck it up you big baby." Leon teased. Riku flipped him the finger and walked past him. No way was he putting up with this. Not this year.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Cutest kid? Most likely. If it not for that adorable little pout he would do whenever he didn't get his way. There wasn't much to say about him besides that fact that he never did anything wrong. I know what you're thinking. How dull must his life be! Well, it can't be all that dull... Let's take a look into his life.

Belonging to one of the richest families in the country, he usually got everything he wanted. No need to pull hissy fits when he wanted something. Never had problems with anyone and a straight A student... Damn. It is pretty dull!

"Sora! Sora, over here!" Sora turned around to find his friend Kairi running towards him. "Oh, hey Kairi!" He said cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head. Kairi smiled. "I love the first day of school." She squeaked, trying to hold in her excitement.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I know Kairi. You've been telling me every first day of school for the past 5 years." Kairi giggled. "All well. Just thought I'd remind you." She said, grinning. Sora looked over at her and couldn't help but grin as well.

"Do you think anyone has changed over the summer?" She asked. Sora thought for a moment. "Probably." Kairi scoffed. "Probably isn't an answer. Yes, or no?"

Sora sighed. "Yes. People probably have changed during the summer Kairi." Kairi giggled again.

Upon entering school grounds, Sora noticed that his friends were already there. He ran towards his best friend, Tidus. "God, you look different Tidus!" He exclaimed, grinning madly. Tidus smirked. "We all missed you so much over the summer. How were the islands?" Kairi asked, hugging him.

"They were great. Would have been better if you guys were there though." Sora's grin never faltered. "Hey, I wonder where Cloud is." Sora said aloud.

"Right here." A voice said from behind. "AAAH!" Sora screamed, jumping 10 feet into the air. (AN: Not literally, but, you get the point.)

He turned around to find a smirking Cloud. "My gosh! Don't _do_ that! You scared me half to death!" Cloud's smirk widened. "Aww. Poor Baby."

"Hey, I wonder..." Selphie said, walking towards the group. "What happens when you get scared half to death twice?" Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked, totally confused now. "Selphie." Wakka said, putting his arm around her waist. "Yea huh?" She asked. "...Never mind." He said, shaking his head.

"Okay!" She said, smiling brightly.

"OW!" Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Cloud and Selphie looked towards where the sound had come from. They saw a silver haired boy rubbing his leg while glaring at 2 other boys and a girl, all of whom were smirking at him.

"Uh. Them again." Kairi started. "I am _not_ looking forward to spending the year with them." Everyone laughed. "Alwell. I guess it can't be helped." Sora said, still looking at the silver headed boy.

Since before he could remember, he and that boy had gone to the same school been in most of the same glasses, yet never once said a word to each other.

"His name is Riku." A voice said in his ear. Sora spun around to come face to face with Cloud. "Wh-what?" He asked stupidly. Cloud smirked. "The silver headed kid. His name is Riku." Sora huffed. "I would care why?" Cloud smirked again, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. "You were just looking, well, more like staring, at him. Thought you would like to know."

Sora pouted. "Like I care." Cloud chuckled. "Whatever."

_Riku._ Sora thought. _At least I know his name incase we _do_ decide to talk sometime this year._

With that in mind, Sora smiled and turned back to his group.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Somehow, I was inspired to write something like this from the song **_Animal I have become_** by 3 Days Grace. Don't ask. I've had the song on repeat for 11 hours. Not joking either. I've been working on this chapter for 11 hours straight.

Anyways, I'm thinking on adding more people. Roxas, Namine, Axel, Sephiroth, Aeris, Yuffie, or some other Oraganization 13 person. (For those who have played KHII) Anywhoo, review and let me know who you want in it and wether they should be in Sora's group or Riku's.

Reviewers get Plushes, plus kisses from Riku! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I little scribble here, some shading there...and...DONE! He chuckled at his work, green eyes flashing with malice. Was he doing as he was told? Well, are you crazy? Of course not. He was Riku. Since when did he follow orders?

Math class. Riku's favorite class. Seriously. The teacher didn't care if they did their work or not. He usually doodled or flirted with the people around him. This was not the only reason math class was his favorite. He'd have his eyes on this cute little brunette. Bluest eyes he'd ever seen. When he pouted those perfect pink lips of his, damn, did he ever look molestable. He just wished he knew the boys name. They had been in the same school, hell, even the same classes since grade one. Why the hell did he not know his name?

'His name is Sora." Someone whispered into his ear. Riku jumped. "Wha-?" He came face to face with Leon. Leon chuckled. "The brunette you were just staring at. His name, it's Sora." Riku looked dumbfounded for a moment. When had he turned away from his drawing to look at him?

Leon laughed. "God. You look like a love sick girl!"

Riku glared. "Love sick,_ maybe_. Girl, _what _the _hell_ are you _smoking_ you _gay_ faggot!"

Leon laughed again. "Look who's talking. At least_ I _personally know the one whom _I'm_ crushing on."

Ouch. He had a point there. Riku's glare lightened a bit and he sighed. "We've been in the same classes since grade one, yet, I've never talked to him."

Leon looked shocked. "Are you _serious_? How long have you liked him?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Uh...Well... We are in grade nine... so... Almost four years..."

Leon smacked himself in the head. "You have liked him since grade _five_!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry Riku, but, _wow_..."

Riku growled. "Shut up!" He yelled.

It suddenly got very quiet. Everyone in the class turned to look at him. He noticed Sora looking at him and blushed heavily. "Leon," He growled. "I'ma _kill_ you when we get outta this class."

Leon smirked and went back to his desk. Riku continued to quietly growl. He didn't want to put up with this. Not this year.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Math class. Sora's favorite class. Seriously. The teacher didn't care if they did their work or not. He always did it anyway. He loved doing math. Like I said. Sora's favorite class. He also had this class with Riku. Every once in awhile he would sneak a look over at Riku, only to catch him doodling, with an evil smirk on his face. He always loved watching Riku when he was off on some other world. He loved the way his green eyes would flash with malice when he was drawing.

He noticed Riku turn to look in his direction so he quickly went back to doing his work. He felt a small blush work its way onto his face. He looked over at Riku through the corner of his eyes, only to find him looking directly at him. He fought to keep his blush down. He saw Riku jump and turn to a tall brunette who was behind him. The brunette smirked and said something to him, making Riku squirm.

He went back to his work, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Shut up!" Riku yelled.

Sora snapped his head up to look at the platinum blonde. There was a small blush tinting his cheeks. Sora fought the urge to giggle. He couldn't help it. He just looked so adorable. He saw the brunette near Riku smirk and walk away. This was one of the most interesting math class he had ever had.

"I don't think you would want to be caught staring, Sora." Kairi said, sitting on his desk and looking at him.

Sora blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Kairi giggled. "You look like a love sick girl!"

Sora just looked at her. "I already know I look feminine Kairi, but _must_ you remind me of it all the time?"

Kairi giggled. "Yes. I _must_. Just so you don't forget Sora-kins."

Sora rolled his eyes at the name. He had acquired it sometime in grade four. She just refused to stop calling him it.

"How long have you liked Riku, Sora?" Kairi asked, chancing a quick glance at the fuming green eyed, platinum blonde, sex god at the other end of the room.

"Four years I think." Sora replied casually.

Kairi gasped. "Are you serious? _Four _years and you have not yet, _not once_, talked to him?"

Sora looked her in the eye, clearly stating that he was not joking. She shook her head. "I am sorry to tell you this Sora, but, you _are_ pathetic."

He shook his head, not liking the way he was being picked on. Seriously. What did he do wrong?

"I can tell him for you if you want." Kairi suggested.

Sora looked at her, a look of pure horror on his face. "_Kairi_, don't even_ think _about it."

She giggled and waved her hand. "Don't worry, Sora-kins. I'll keep our little secret."

_**-X-X-X-**_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Leon made to bolt out the door, only to be caught by the back of his shirt by a very pissed off Riku.

"Find it funny to embarrass me, jackass?" Riku growled, smirking evilly.

Leon gulped and tried to laugh it off. "R-Riku... Come on. I was playin' with ya."

Riku shook his head and pushed Leon out the door. "Jackass."

Leon stumbled a little before gaining his composure. "_Don't_. Do. That._ Again_." He muttered.

Riku smirked at him. The next thing he knew, he was stumbling into Leon. He looked behind him to find out what had run into him. Much to his surprise, it was the little brunette.

"O-oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" He squeaked.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"O-oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" He squeaked, half expecting for the other to hit him or something. What he wasn't expecting was for Riku to smile and help him up.

"Thank you." He whispered. Riku nodded, smiling again.

"No problem. I'm Riku, by the way." Riku said, smiling still, holding his hand out to shake Sora's.

"I-I'm Sora." Sora replied, shaking Riku's hand. Their eyes locked and Sora felt his heart skip a beat. Riku's eyes were so green, it was indescribable. It was amazing!

Riku smiled again and walked to his next class with Leon. Sora stood there, in a daze. The one thing that awoke him from his daze was the bell.

He ran to his next class. Gym. Not that it mattered if he was late or not. He entered the change room to find Tidus still changing.

"Oh. My god." Sora sighed out once Tidus had seen him.

"What? Did you have an encounter with your lover boy, Riku?" Tidus joked.

When he looked at Sora's face, he could tell it was not something to joke about.

"You serious? Wait, _of course _you are. What did he say? What happened?"

Sora giggled. "Hold up Tidus. You sound like Kairi."

Tidus grinned. "Well, you gonna tell me or not?"

The brunette sighed. "Well, I kinda ran into him outside of the math classroom."

His friend looked at him, eagerly. "Mhm. _And_... What else?"

"Well, I was knocked down and he just smiled and helped me up. Told me his name and shook my hand. Then he left with some tall brunette."

Tidus sighed. "Here I am, thinking it's something big, and it's something so small!"

Sora pouted. "Shush you! Just, let's go."

He dragged Tidus into the gym, only to be attacked by Kairi, Selphie and Wakka. All of which had grins on their faces as if knowing something was up.

_**-X-X-X-**_

Leon grinned. "What was with the sudden nice guy act?"

Riku looked at him and scowled. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Leon chuckled. "_Sure_ you don't."

Riku glared at him. Why wouldn't people just leave him alone? "Look, Leon, drop it. _Now_."

He didn't know how much he liked this boy, Sora, but every time he saw him or heard his name, his breath would quicken, his heart would beat erratically. He'd find out what it meant. Oh hell yea he would

* * *

I'm sorry this is late. I know I told...someone...It would be up sooner... I ended up going out away from my house for a couple nights. Sorry guys! If this chapter sucks...I am terribly sorry. I've been writing it since 12:30am and it is now 6:30am. XD Anyway, Review. Pwease? Pouty Sora plushies for those who do!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entry to the lunchroom, Sora groaned. It was packed in there. Everyone was staying for lunch that day. He noticed only one table open..but someone was sitting there already.

"Let's sit over there with Leon." Cloud said, a little too cheerfully, pointing to the table the other person was sitting at.

As they started walking, Sora groaned again. Just as they were aproaching the table, Riku sat beside the taller brunette. Why did this have to happen to him today?

"Ooo. Look, Sora." Kairi whispered into his ear. "It's Riku. This must be your lucky day." She started to giggle and Sora bowed his head in embarassment. He really wasn't liking this.

"Sora!"

He whipped his head when he heard his name. He looked towards the direction it was coming from and saw Riku waving him over. His heart picked up pace and he felt his face heat up. He smiled nervously and walked towards the table.

Riku pulled a chair out and patted it. "Sit." He said, smiling brightly. Sora complied, face getting even hotter. He turned to look at Riku, who smiled at him before waving over the rest of Sora's group.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said, slightly nervous.

"Hey. I was just thinking, we've known each other since what, grade one? And we have never hung out." Riku stated, looking directly at Sora. Sora nodded. Riku took this as a sign to continue. "Well, we should all hang out tonight. Play a couple games of cards or something." He smiled, hoping the brunette would agree.

Sora thought about it for a moment. "You mean like, my group and yours?"

Riku nodded. "Yea. We could all get to know each other a little better." He secretly crossed his fingers under the table. Oh god how he hoped this would work!

The little brunette turned and looked over at Cloud and everyone else. They smiled and nodded. Sora turned back to Riku and smiled. "That would be wicked cool. It'll be nice to make new friends and stuff."

Riku grinned, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Great! How about right after school?"

Sora nodded. "Sounds great. Where?"

Leon cleared his throat. "My place. It's a bit bigger and we can all hang in the basement." He looked over at Riku with a michievious look in his eye. Riku smirked and looked back at Sora.

"Just meet us out front of the school and we'll show you where it is. I'm sure Everyone else would love to meet Everyone from your group. And when I say Everyone," He looked at Leon, who only nodded. "I mean Everyone who is usually part of your group and I have seen how big it is." He winked.

Sora blushed and nodded. "S-sure thing."

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave for classes. "I have a free period." Sora groaned. "I hate them. Never anything to do..."

"I have one too." Riku said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We should hang out ontop of the school roof."

Sora nodded. "Alright. I guess we could do that. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little better."

Riku nodded and started towards the exit, Sora in tow.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"Wow, I never realised how nice the view was from up here." Sora said in awe. Riku smirked.

"Yea, I guess it's nice. I usually just sit and thing about lyrics for new songs up here." Sora turned away from the edge to look at Riku.

"You write songs?" He questioned, walking towards him. Again, Riku smirked.

"Yea. I'm in a band. I'm the lead vocalist as well as second bass." He looked quite proud of himself saying this. It had been his idea to start the band, two years ago. It didn't amaze him that Sora didn't know. Not many people at school knew about it. They played at a couple clubs and were well liked.

Sora was in awe again. "Wow. That's so cool! I had no idea!" Riku chuckled. Sora sat down and looked at the ground deep in thought. He furrowed his eyebrows at something. Riku noticed and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Sora whipped his head up at Riku and smiled.

"No. I was just thinking. Being up here and talking about your band and stuff... it kind of remind me of my father.." He trailed off there. Talking about his father was usually a touchy subject. He had no idea as to why he was opening up to the platinum blond. He shook it off as just trying to get closer to the object of his affection.

"Why? What happened with your father?" Riku asked in a hushed tone, taking a seat next to Sora. Sora looked at him with a pained expression in his eyes.

"He passed away 2 years ago. He was in a band too..." He started playing with little stones and his shoe-laces. Riku looked down, feeling bad for asking.

"I'm sorry. If I had known..." Sora looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Don't be silly! How could you have known! Besides... I think... Maybe talking about will help me a bit... If, that is, you don't mind listening?" Riku smiled sweetly.

"Of course I don't mind. What happen?"

Sora sighed. "It all happened when his band got a gig at Club Oblivion..."

_-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-_

_The crowd broke out into an uproarus applause. "Thank you! You guys have been wonderful!" Tai Haruka shouted into the mike to be heard. The crowd, if possible, got louder. He turned to his band mates and grinned. They gave him thumbs up, starting to pack up. Tai walked off stage, only to be stopped by the manager of the club._

_"You guys were great out there!" He shouted, grinning. Tai smiled and nodded._

_"Thanks!" The manager put his arm around Tai's shoulder and led him outback to talk._

_"Listen, the manager of a really big music company was out there tonight. He said he really liked you guys. He's willing to sign you guys. This is your big chance to become famous!"_

_Tai's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" The manager nodded his head rapidly._

_"Tai, you and your group have been playing here for awhile. I think you deserve this. He should be on his way back here to discuss this with you." As he finished saying this, the back door opened to reveal a very muscular man._

_"Tai Haruka, I assume?" He asked, holding his hand for tai to shake it. He did so and nodded._

_"Yes sir. I understand you are interesting in my band?"_

_The man smiled and nodded. "Yes. You guys are wonderful. Just what we are looking for. I'm Ansem by the way. Just, Ansem."  
_

_Tai smiled. "Well, there is no doubt in my mind that my band would love this opportunity and call me and idiot for turning it down so... Care to give me details?"_

_Ansem smiled. "Nothing much to give details on. I am the manager of the biggest music industry. I am interested in getting you guys a record deal." _

_Tai smiled. "Allright. When and where?" _

_"Destiny records... Tomorrow at noon. Bring everyone. Your equipment also. I would like to start recording as soon as possible."_

_Tai nodded and walked back inside to tell his bandmates._

_-X-X-X-End Flashback-X-X-X-_

Riku nodded. "Sounds like everything was working out alright."

Sora nodded as well. "Oh yes. _Crash and Burn_ was the name of my fathers band. They were quite good. Do you know where Destiny records is?" Riku shook his head. "It's about a 3 hour drive from here." Riku's eyes widened. "I guess I should continue..."

_-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-_

_Tai and his bandmates were almost to Destiny records. Another five minutes and they would be there. Tai sighed heavily. This was it. They were finally going to get somewhere._

_Upon arriving at Destiny records, they were brought up to the studio room they were recording in. Ansem was waiting for them with a smile on his face. "Ready to start guys?" They all nodded and got set up._

_They started the first song._

**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri **

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

**  
**_They finished and decided they would choose this song as their single. Ansem smiled and told them it would most likely be out on CD within the week._

_"If people like it enough and buy enough, I will call you guys back to make another one." They all nodded and left for their long journey back home. _

_On the way home, they all talked about finally having the chance they had all dreamed of. They basked in their glory, turning and talking to each other. While Tai was turned around, talking to one of his bandmates, he failed to notice the 18-wheeler heading his way..._

_-X-X-X-End Flashback-X-X-X-_

"He swerved to avoid the truck, but ended up rolling down a hill. Once the van had stopped rolling, it burst into flames. My father was the only one who didn't survive. As for the band... Well, they got to continue and actually made it big. As I am sure you have heard them."

Riku nodded. "Wow. I'm so sorry Sora." Sora sniffled and Riku looked up again, realizing tears were rolling down his face. He pulled the smaller brunette into a hug and just held him there. Sora was startled at first and gasped. It took him a moment to calm down. He just sat there in the embrace, weeping. It was the first time he had talked about his father since the incident. He was feeling a bit better, but wanted to get it all out.

"Thank you." Sora murmured. Riku pulled away, looking at him quizzically. Sora smiled. "It was nice to finally be able to get it out. I haven't talked about it since it happened." Riku smiled and hugged him again, whispering a small "You're welcome."

* * *

Sorry for not updating as fast as I said I would. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you! Just to Clarify something: I didn't say what Sora's Father, Tai, looked like. Just picture an older version of Sora! XD

Please review! They make me happy and want to update faster! Just, press the damn button:)


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in silence on the roof, just relishing in each others pressence. They heard the bell ring for class, but didn't even flinch. For the first time in his life, Sora was skipping a class; and he felt good about it. He was just happy to be held by the object of his affections. He snuggled deeper into Riku's chest and purred slightly when Riku stroked his head.

He heard Riku faintly chuckle. He closed his eyes and sighed contently while smiling. Oh how he wanted to stay like this forever. He had an overwhelming urge to just tell Riku how he felt, but he didn't want to break the comfortable silence they were in.

Riku rested his head on Sora's and sighed as well. He closed his eyes and thought about their current situation. He could easily tell Sora, but he was waiting for later. He had everything planned out. He smiled at his plans.

"Riku?" Sora asked quietly, still not wanting to totally ruin the silence they were in.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku replied, petting his head again.

"What's the name of your band? What kind of songs do you guys do?"

Riku chuckled. Sora sure was a curious little kitten.

"The band is called The Dark Realm. As for the type of songs we play, there is a variety of different genres."

Sora nodded his head slightly. He wanted to hear Riku's band. He wanted to hear Riku sing. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Riku singing for him.

Riku shifted and Sora looked up at him questioningly. Riku chuckled.

"Sorry. Bell's about to ring. We have to meet Leon and everyone else."

Sora pulled away from the embrace. Had they really been there that long? He stood up and grabbed Riku's hand to help him up. The instant Riku's hand touched Sora, they both felt their hearts skip a beat. The skin where they had touched, burned with an unknown sensation. Their breath caught in their throat. They didn't exactly know what the hell was happening. But they knew they liked it. For some, unknown reason.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

They descended the stairs to ground floor and went straight to their lockes, promising to meet up at the front doors right after. They had about 10 minutes before the bell rang, but they wanted out before everyone else came. Once they were finished, they met at the doors and waited on the steps.

"So, Sora, what do you do in your spare time?" Riku asked, moving a little closer to Sora.

Sora blushed and hung his head in shame. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't want Riku to think less of him for it. There was one other thing other than..."that".

"I play DDR." He said, quite proudly.

Riku chuckled. "Any good?"

Sora looked at him and pouted. "I should hope so. I play everyday. No one's ever been able to beat me." He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

Riku found himself in awe at the innocence he found in Sora. He gently shook his head to clear his mind. "Same here. Maybe when we get to Leon's, we could have a match. Don't tell anyone, but Leon likes to say that he only bought DDR so I wouldn't bug him when I go over. Truth is... He actually enjoys playing."

Sora giggled. "I'm looking forward to beating you."

Riku smirked. "Oh? You think so, eh?"

Sora stuck his chin up. "Obviously!"

Riku snorted and burst out laughing. At first Sora only looked at him, but than started laughing as well.

Sorry for the shortness. Been caught up with things. Also... I got myself stuck on the last part. Didn't know what else to put so... Yea.  
REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the late update!

* * *

"SORA!"

Sora looked up and was instantly tackled by someone. Blonde hair in his face.

"Ro-Roxas." Sora chocked out.

"Oh my gosh! Sora! Isn't this like... The BEST opportunity for the both of us? We get to be with our crushes!" Roxas Said loudly, getting up off Sora, who was blushing like mad.

"Roxas! Shush!" Sora whispered, looking at Riku to see him staring wide-eyed at the two. "uh... Riku... This is my brother. Roxas."

Riku shook his head and smiled. "Should have known. You both have the hyper gene and you look so much alike."

Sora pouted. "Do not." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hate to tell ya little bro, but we do look SOOOO much alike."

Sora swatted his hand away. "Do not."

Riku walked over to the two. "Wait... How old are you two?" He asked, looking from Sora to Roxas and back again. Getting confused.

Roxas giggled. "The same age as you. Fourteen going on fifteen. Both of us." Riku continued to look confused.

This time, Sora giggled. "We're twins, silly." Riku shook his head and chuckled.

"Should have known. God, I can be so daft." He smiled and looked towards the school doors to find his friends standing there, looking at him. He waved them over.

The usual gang along with a few others stood infront of Sora's group. "Well, you guys know Leon, Tifa and Seifer, right?" Sora nodded his head. Riku pointed to a tall red head standing behind him. "This is Axel. Group Pyro."

Axel grinned and started playing with a lighter. "Hey Roxas. Nice to see you outside of classes." He smirked when Roxas blushed.

"RIKU! You're supposed to be picking up Yuna!" Riku whipped around upon hearing the shrill sound. He found Rikku marching towards him. "Go get her. NOW!" She screeched. Riku flinched and looked back at everyone, apologeticaly. "Uh... would you guys mind coming with me to get my little cousin? I forgot I was supposed to babysit..."

Sora grinned and started bouncing on the balls of his toes. "I'm sure we would love to come with you to get your cousin. I love children."

Riku smirked. "Alright. It's only about... Five minutes to get to the school. She's in grade two."

_**-X-X-X-**_

"RIKU!"

Riku smiled as a Yuna ran up to him. "Hey sweetheart." He said to her, picking her up. "How was school?"

Yuna let go of Riku's neck and looked at him with a bright grin on her face. "It was soo much fun! I drew a picture and it was soo cool!"

Sora, who was behind Riku, looked at them with a smile on his face. "They are just so adorable." He said to Roxas.

"Riku, in my picture it was you and me and we were mermaids in the ocean and your hair was just so pretty and it was all silver and flashy and there was a dolphin beside you and you were holding my hand we were swimming and it was soo cool!" Yuna said in one breath.

"Wow. I don't know who's more of a child right now. Her or Sora." Roxas commented, grinning. Riku turned around, Yuna still in his arms.

"You guys, this is my cousin. Yuna." Yuna smiled brightly. "Heya!"

Riku put her down and she ran over to Sora. "What's your name? You're cute."

Sora blushed and crouched down. "I'm Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuna." He said, taking hold of her small hand and kissing it.

Yuna giggled and turned back to Riku. "I like him. If none of you take him, I'm gonna marry him!" She stated proudly.

Sora chuckled. "Well than, I guess I'm all yours." Yuna grinned. "Nah. You should try Riku. You guys would be cute. But! If he don't treat you good, you're aaaalll mine!" She countered, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck.

"Aww." Kairi cooed.

"Come on Yuna. Let's get you home. We're going to Leon's." Riku said, holding his hand out for her to take. Yuna looked up at Riku. "I'm gonna walk with Sora."

Sora stood up and Yuna took his hand. He looked down at her and she grinned at him. Riku stood behind them, shaking his head, arms crossed, smile plastered on his face.

_This should prove to be interesting.

* * *

_

I know it's short... but I'm kinda lost... Please review! 


End file.
